


In Darkest Shade

by eemamminy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Multi, implied Urianger/Moenbryda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: **Spoilers for Patch 3.4**Urianger seeks to gain the trust of the warriors of darkness by whatever means necessary, and ends up in a precarious situation between the five of them.





	In Darkest Shade

“The ascians may trust you, but I don’t. Think of this as a little hazing.”

Urianger swallowed heavily at the individuals that stood before him. Mere shadows of former heroes, their very forms oozed with corruption and bad aether. His expression did not falter, however, as he had been preparing himself mentally for this for some time.

_ That the brightest light might shine, mine duty compels me to walk in darkest shade. _

“By thy hest, mine body is prepared to withstand whate’er trial thou hast conceived.”

Arbert grinned, his warriors of darkness reveling in delight at his side. All at once they descended upon him, hands roughly grabbing for Urianger’s robes and parts of his body. It took all of his strength not to struggle against them, his breaths measured as he was unkindly disrobed. Standing before them in nothing more than his nameday suit, a slight flush of rose came to his cheeks. Never had he felt quite so vulnerable as he did now, and it would take tremendous willpower for him to maintain his composure.

Being pushed effortlessly to the ground, Urianger craned his neck upward to the towering hulk of a roegadyn standing above him. The paladin grinned, locking eyes with the enfeebled elezen. Gasping in surprise, Urianger felt hands pulling his head back sharply by his messy hair. Straining to see the offender, all he could glimpse were small, lalafellin hands gripping his grey locks tightly. Standing a short distance away were the others, their eyes and their smiles filled with nothing less than sadistic excitement.

Urianger’s attention was brought forward again as he felt something soft pressed hard into his cheek. His pale eyes widened as he saw the appendage that had been thrust against him was the oversized cock of the roegadyn paladin.

“Well? Surely you know what is expected of you. Or are you not as committed to our cause as you claim to be?” The warrior chastised him from the sidelines, his teeth glimmering from behind an ugly smile. Urianger’s eyelashes fluttered as he began to steel himself for what was about to come, the roegadyn pressing the tip of his cock against closed lips and gritted teeth.

“Pray tell, what purpose wouldst th--” No sooner had his lips parted, the sizable appendage was thrust into his mouth, his pale eyes wide as his jaw was stretched and his throat filled. A bellowing guffaw echoed from Blanhaerz, his large hands gripping both his cock and the arcanist’s jaw as he began to move in and out of the other man’s mouth.

“If the  _ purpose _ were merely to shut your bleedin’ mouth from spewing poetic babble, that’d serve me well enough!” Laughter erupted among the crew, as Urianger attempted to find air between the thrusts.

This continued on in a cycle for several more minutes, where the ailing arcanist would be given a half a minute of respite before having his mouth invaded once more. The taste left dripping from his mouth was so bitter, yet he still found himself licking his lips as he caught his breath. As much as he wished for this ritual to be over with, Urianger found his body growing hot and sensitive the longer it went on. This detail was not missed by his captors.

“Oh would you look at that, boys? He likes it!” Arbert grinned devilishly, flicking his forefinger against Urianger’s hardening cock. The sudden pang against his most sensitive place summoned a moan from his throat, and a throbbing twitch from his loins. Leaning in close and making direct eye contact with the captive mage, Arbert spoke with a smug lowness, “I’ll bet your  _ scions _ have their way with you too. You took to Blanhaerz so easily, surely you’re used to being nothing more than a toy.”

Urianger closed his eyes in defeat, mentally reassuring himself that this was the right decision. His thoughts did turn to the scions, and of the sacrifice-- and betrayal-- he was plotting in order to serve the light. Delving deeper still into his thoughts, images and feelings of Moenbryda flashed through his mind. This only served to stiffen his cock even more, recalling how much she delighted in embarrassing him just the same as he was now. Perhaps not  _ just _ the same, as his thoughts were interrupted by the flooding of warmth into his mouth.

Nearly choking on the thick fluid that filled his throat, Urianger was allowed to pull his head back, only to be shot in the face with more of the substance. There seemed to be no end to it, but dutifully Urianger began to lick the salty ejaculate from his lips and chin as it gradually dripped down his face.

“ _ My, _ that’s quite a tongue you’ve got there,” a female voice called teasingly. With vision blurred by the semen coating his face, Urianger squinted to see the miqo’te ranger bounding towards him. She’d already removed her stockings and now lifted her skirt as she straddled his face.

Pressing warm, wet lips against his mouth, he was instantly overwhelmed by another taste. Savory and very hot, the flavors and sensation melded well with the salty taste still lingering on his tongue. Thinking again of Moenbryda, Urianger greedily explored the delicate flower that was pressed against his face, lapping up the natural moisture and sucking on the tender nerve endings.

“Ohh, that’s much more like it,” J'rhoomale purred, grinning to her cohorts with a bratty sense of pride. The others now descended upon him all at once, though Urianger could do little more than hear and feel them as they manipulated his body.

His left hand was pinned to the ground, his wrist tingling as small hands pressed firmly against the veins on the underside of it. Warmth enveloped his fingers, followed by a soft, feminine moan. The conjurer with her small size had taken to riding his fingers, her thick thighs and butt squishing his remaining fingers uncomfortably with each movement. Meanwhile his right hand became occupied with another phallus, albeit smaller than what he’d taken in his mouth. Slender hands gripped his wrist and encouraged a fluid motion up and down the shaft. Surely this was the thaumaturge, his hands and cock feeling not entirely unlike his own elezen body.

Without much warning, the ranger removed herself from his face with a satisfying smack as Urianger’s lips still sought for her own lips of another variety. Pale eyes fluttered open, the arcanist’s face bright red and moist from the mix of male and female fluids that coated it.

Blinking through half-lidded eyes, Urianger looked down to see Arbert between his legs, his cock positioned strategically just outside of his entrance. Urianger’s own cock was swollen and weeping with precum, twitching as he became aware of just how thoroughly aroused he was. The hyur flashed a satisfied grin as he uncorked a small vial, pouring oil all over his own cock, Urianger’s, and the space between his legs.

Without much preparation, Urianger tensed up as he was penetrated. The oil helped somewhat, but his body was still unused to this sort of treatment, and he whimpered shamefully as the hyuran cock began to fill him. His breath caught in his throat as Arbert began to move, stretching out his insides with his girthy length.

Warmth enveloped him once again, eliciting a throaty moan from the elezen’s throat. The miqo’te ranger had slid onto his throbbing cock, taking the oil-slicked appendage inside of her in one fluid motion. Not missing the opportunity of his gaping mouth, the roegadyn once again pushed his sizable length inside. Urianger didn’t even try to hold himself back now, moaning against the cock in his mouth as all five of his captors moved at once.

Every part of him was at their whim, and truly in his heart Urianger knew it had to be so for his plans to see fruition. For if he was to play the pawn, he had to give himself up fully. As much as he wished to bathe in self-loathing during this deed, he felt himself overwhelmed with heat and ecstasy: a feeling he’d never known before in his life, and likely would never feel again.

_ Mine friends… Wouldst thou e’er forgive these transgressions? Wouldst I even deserve forgiveness, for partaking in such carnal pleasure at thine enemies’ hands? _

Although it didn’t take long before Urianger found his shameful release, the warriors of darkness did not relent. As beings of pure energy, not unlike the Ascians themselves, they possessed a tremendous stamina. Time and again they pleasured themselves to the point of orgasm, seeming to be finished only to trade places with one another and begin all over again.

By the time the ‘hazing’ was complete, Urianger lay in an exhausted heap, his body aching and throbbing, coated in and overflowing with fluid from his newly found partners. Only now could he hope that the warriors of darkness would trust him long enough to set the stage for the next scene of his carefully plotted performance. Doubtless they still cast a suspicious eye upon him, but if this were the price he had to pay to earn their trust and ensure their downfall, he would gladly pay it. Again, and again, and again.

_ May Hydaelyn take mercy upon mine wretched soul. _


End file.
